Somos los mejores
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Unos atentados en Ciudad Central tenían el Cuartel General hecho un embrollo. El Coronel Mustang renegaba de las juntas, el trabajo, el dolor de cabeza, las conversaciones incómodas y hasta de sus subordinados.


**Título:** Somos los mejores.

**Autora:** LKML

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye

**Tabla:** ROYAI 100themes

**Prompt:** Military Personnel

**Disclaimer:** Ni Roy Mustang, ni Riza Hawkeye, ni Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Falman son míos. Todos provienen de la ingeniosa imaginación de Hiromu Arakawa; ríndanle pleitesía a ella y no a mí :)

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial, al menos que no sepan cuál es el nombre secreto que usa Riza en sus misiones. Y, tomando la línea del manga, este fic está ubicado poco después de que transfieren al coronel Mustang a Ciudad Central, pero antes del encuentro con Lust.

**Summary:** Unos atentados en Ciudad Central tenían el Cuartel General hecho un embrollo. El coronel Mustang renegaba de las juntas, el trabajo, el dolor de cabeza, las conversaciones incómodas y hasta de sus subordinados.

**SOMOS LOS MEJORES**

Aquello era un caos, no existía mejor forma de describirlo. El coronel detestaba días como aquél en el que el orden era lo último que importaba. Sin importar en qué pasillo estuviera ni a qué sección entrara todo estaba asquerosamente desordenado, lleno de militares y ruido, pero no podía ser de otra manera, se las estaban viendo realmente negras esos días. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de haber terminado victorioso aquella maratónica semana que se sentía interminable. Aunque la última junta (de cinco largas horas) lo dejó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y lo único que le apetecía en aquél momento era tomar una pastilla y olvidarse que el mundo continuaba dando vueltas.

Esa semana Ciudad Central recibió tres ataques con explosivos por parte de un grupo desconocido pero cuyo objetivo era, al parecer, instalaciones de la milicia. En los dos primeros ataques sólo hubo daños materiales pero el tercero fue más serio: tres personas muertas, entre ellas un niño. Las investigaciones del ejército comenzaron el mismo día del primer atentado. Pudieron determinar que se usó dinamita para provocar la explosión que destrozó por completo una caseta que los soldados solían usar para levantar peticiones de la ciudadanía. Esa misma tarde King Bradley se dirigió a la nación en un informe radiofónico en la que explicaba el minucioso trabajo que su gente estaba haciendo para capturar a los responsables. El Führer siempre era así, tan precavido y cuidadoso, tan atento con la gente. No esperaba que las cosas empeoraran, actuaba inmediatamente ante cualquier cosa que amenazara con amedrentar la paz de la nación... o por lo menos ese era el pensamiento de los habitantes.

Aunque las palabras del General Bradley calmaron a la población, las cosas empeoraron los días siguientes; dos atentados más, cuantiosos daños materiales, tres personas muertas y una investigación estancada. A esas alturas nadie se había adjudicado los ataques y las teorías de los presuntos responsables eran varias. El último discurso del Führer fue tan sereno como el primero; su voz calma siempre conseguía aplacar a la opinión pública y, aunque la gente no quería salir a las calles por la posibilidad de nuevos ataques, el carisma de Bradley siempre les infundía la confianza suficiente para no temer a pesar del peligro latente.

Calma y tranquilidad era lo único que faltaba en el Cuarten General de Ciudad Central. Cuando una situación tan delicada se presentaba en Amestris toda la milicia se movilizaba y los cuarteles a lo largo y ancho de la nación eran un caos total. King Bradley convocó a una junta de emergencia a los altos mandos del ejército para saber cómo proceder y dar de una vez con los responsables. Eso de una junta no era una, eran muchas. El coronel Mustang lo intuyó desde el momento en que le llegó aquel citatorio urgente la mañana del lunes, y hasta ese viernes en la noche ya llevaban cuatro reuniones y —por suerte— acababa de salir de la última. El resultado de todo aquello fue satisfactorio; se logró determinar que los atentados provenían de parte de un puñado de mineros de Rudnof, un pequeño poblado cerca del Rush Valley. El constante acoso de la milicia en aquel lugar agotó la paciencia de los trabajadores de la zona, que, usando la dinamita con la que trabajaban, decidieron vengarse del ejército a su manera.

Aunque los responsables ya estaban tras las rejas el trabajo estaba lejos de terminar. Se tenían que escribir informes, revisar otros, archivar, fichar a los detenidos, informar a los cuarteles vecinos y llevarle al papeleo al Führer para que por fin diera por cerrado aquel caso. Roy Mustang dio un suspiro de resignación y tomó un pasillo que, para su sorpresa, estaba solo. Por unos segundos pudo sentir cómo su cabeza dejó de punzar tanto y el dolor remitió un poco; cerró los ojos un momento y pegó su hombro derecho a la pared sin dejar de caminar lentamente. En verdad se sentía fatal.

—¡Coronel Mustang, tanto tiempo sin verlo! JAJAJAJAJAJA —Roy abrió sus ojos de golpe. Conocía aquella voz, también aquella risa tan falsa y mucho más aquella mano que se estampó efusivamente en su hombro izquierdo y casi hace que pierda el equilibrio—. ¿Qué le pasa Coronel? Se ve muy pálido.

La voz alegre cambió, está vez se notó un poco de preocupación. Roy intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa antes de encararse con el coronel Erik Donson.

—No me pasa nada, señor. Sólo un leve dolor de cabeza.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Roy hizo que el hombre volviera a soltar una sonora carcajada. El coronel Donson fue quien tomó el puesto que él dejó libre en el Este después de ser trasladado a Ciudad Central, un par de meses atrás. Donson era ya un hombre mayor, con aspecto desaliñado y voz ronca. Siempre estaba feliz, aun en días como aquel en el que la cordura del ejército se ponía a prueba. Mustang aun recordaba aquella conversación que tuvo con Hughes en el distrito de Kanda durante la aniquilación de Ishval; ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente Donson se drogaba. No existía otra explicación para la bizarra escena que ambos vieron aquel día: el tipo se plantó frente al Führer diciendo que necesitaba más soldados porque los ishvalitas emboscaron y asesinaron a todos los que mandó a la misión de esa misma mañana, y después de eso se carcajeó hasta que se le fue el aliento; pero lo peor fue ver a Bradley seguirle en el acto. Roy movió frente a su rostro la carpeta que traía en la mano con la vana intención de sacarse de la mente aquella tétrica escena y le hizo un ademán a su compañero para que supiera por cuál pasillo continuar. En realidad no le apetecía en lo más mínimo extender una conversación sobre nada en especial pero a esas alturas le incomodaba más el silencio sepulcral que las posibles conversaciones con el viejo.

—¿Mañana regresará al Este, señor?

—Nah, ahora mismo en realidad —Donson sacó su reloj del bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta para ver la hora—. Tengo bastantes cosas por hacer allá. No sé para qué el Führer nos manda llamar en situaciones como esta en las que sólo una ciudad está comprometida. ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! JAJAJA ¿No lo creé?

Roy asintió rápidamente y otra falsa sonrisa se dibujó en su cansado rostro. ¿Qué tan difícil era viajar en el tiempo? ¿Qué tan grade era el Cuartel General y qué tan lejos estaba su oficina? Le parecía eterno todo aquello.

—Cuando el Führer mandó aquel escueto informe mencionando brevemente los ataques con dinamita luego pensé que era ese tipo... ¿cómo se llama, el terrorista?

Roy le miró de reojo mientras trataba de relacionar la palabra dinamita con la palabra terrorista.

—¿Se refiere a Scar? —Donson asintió ante la pregunta del joven coronel y él, en respuesta, negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. No, Scar ataca de otra manera. Esa no es su forma de proceder. Es con los Alquimistas Nacionales con quien ha mostrado toda su furia, no con el ejército en general.

—Vaya tipo más loco. Es de Ishval ¿verdad?

—Todo parece indicar que sí. Por su aspecto físico no podría ser de otra manera; piel oscura y ojos rojos. Y esa sed de venganza lo delata.

Al coronel Mustang le preocupaba bastante el caso de Scar. No temía por su vida, pero sí por la de los alquimistas que trabajaban bajo sus órdenes, entre ellos Edward Elric y su hermano Alphonse. Actualmente no conocía el paradero del ishvalita y hacía ya varios días que ningún alquimista aparecía muerto. Eso no era para nada bueno, si bien era genial que los asesinatos hubieran cesado, eso también podía indicar que Scar probablemente se estuviera moviendo a otro lugar del país y es allí donde radicaba el problema. Los hermanos Elric estuvieron trabajando en una misión en un poblado cercano a Resemboll y había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que mantuvo contacto con ellos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Donson, quien le golpeó ligeramente el hombro antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Recuerda la guerra de Ishval, Coronel?

—Cómo podría olvidarla —su voz sonaba aun más cansada cuando hablaba de Ishval, era el peor recuerdo que tenía de su vida. El infierno allí vivido no podía ser igualado por ningún otro suceso que hubiera llegado después.

—Se supone que era una aniquilación ¿no? —el viejo sonrió mirando a Roy con una cara de absoluta felicidad— ¡Pues parece que se nos olvidó aniquilar a unos cuantos! JAJAJA.

Roy quería matarlo, en verdad quería hacerlo. Conocía soldados hipócritas y frívolos, como Zolf Kimblee, el Alquimista Carmesí, pero Erik Donson era un caso especial. No sabía qué le causaba más repulsión, si su constante felicidad o la poca compasión con la que trataba algunos temas. Jamás se topó con una persona que pudiera hablar con tal regodeo sobre algo tan doloroso como lo fue aquella espantosa matanza. Lo que hicieron no era nada gracioso ni era motivo de elogios. Incluso parecía como si el mismo Bradley se hubiera sentido avergonzado de sus propias órdenes. Una vez que la guerra terminó el olvido fue la única bandera que triunfó. Nadie hablaba del tema, como si aquel genocidio jamás hubiera existido.

—¿Por qué se va hoy y no mañana, señor? —el coronel Mustang quería zanjar de una vez el tema de la guerra—. ¿No es muy tarde para irse esta misma noche?

—Sí que lo es —replicó Donson con cierta flojera—, pero he estado fuera cinco días y seguramente todo allá es un tremendo desastre. ¿Le he mencionado que mis subordinados son un grupo de mediocres? JAJAJA.

—No —y francamente no me apetece escucharlo, pensó Roy.

—Pues vaya que lo son. Son malos, pero malísimos, no pueden hacer nada sin mí, nada. Me ausento un puñado de días y parece que el único empeño que ponen durante todo ese tiempo es el de dejar la oficina hecha un desastre, JAJAJA.

¿Es que este hombre no puede decir nada sin fingir que todo le provoca risa?, el coronel Mustang ahora entendía las constantes quejas telefónicas que el general Grumman le contaba sobre Donson. "No sabe tomar ningún asunto con seriedad" —le dijo el viejo una vez— "la culpa de su incapacidad con los trabajos siempre recaen en sus subordinados, pero en él jamás. Y sus subordinados son bastante nobles a decir verdad". Ahora Roy lo estaba comprobando, por suerte su área de trabajo ya se visualizaba al final del pasillo y por fin podría desprenderse de Donson y su pésimo sentido del humor.

—¿Y qué me dice de los suyos, joven?

Roy levantó la mirada del suelo y le miró.

—¿Mis qué...? — entendió perfectamente, sólo pretendía que no lo había hecho.

—Sus subordinados... ¿qué tal trabajan?

La puerta de sus oficinas estaba a escasos metros.

—Oh, mis soldados —sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en aquél extenuante día— ¿Qué puedo decir yo de ellos? Son los mejores.

—¿En serio? —replicó Donson con un semblante serio mientras aligeraba el paso— ¿Cómo hizo para conseguirlos?

—Yo mismo elegí a los mejores.

Roy le golpeó levemente el brazo con la carpeta en señal de camaradería poco antes de apresurar el paso y abrir la puerta de las oficinas, pero a Eric Donson se le dibujó cierta aura de incertidumbre en la cara, tratando de descifrar las breves palabras dichas. El joven coronel cerró la puerta antes de darle tiempo al anciano de cuestionar, replicar, reír... o llorar.

...

Triunfó, o por lo menos eso creía. Para evitar que Donson tuviera la osadía de intentar entrar a sus oficinas, Roy Mustang se recargó un momento en la puerta. Él sabía de antemano que el coronel Donson tenía a ocho militares como sus colaboradores más cercanos y que él mismo se encargó de elegirlos años atrás. Evidentemente la reputación del viejo era la que se veía afectada cuando públicamente renegaba de los mismos subordinados que él escogió.

Las oficinas del coronel Mustang eran bastante amplias y el personal que lo ayudaba era enorme. Más de treinta escritorios repartidos en cinco hileras que se extendían hasta el fondo del salón. En los laterales se divisaban varios libreros y archiveros cuyo contenido estaba a rebosar y un enorme mapa de Amestris colgaba de la pared izquierda. De día la oficina era iluminada naturalmente por los enormes ventanales que abarcaban toda la pared derecha del lugar. A lo lejos se divisaban las tenues luces de Ciudad Central, que desde allí parecía demasiado tranquila, ajena por completo al terrible desorden que imperaba dentro del Cuartel General.

El coronel fijó su mirada en la puerta que quedaba justo enfrente de él, en el fondo de la habitación; ese era su despacho. Se convenció a sí mismo que Donson probablemente ya no intentaría entrar para replicarle por aquella sincera respuesta, así que carpeta en mano se relajó un poco; aunque el dolor de cabeza estaba tan presente como lo estaba desde hacía ya varios minutos.

En los días más tranquilos aquellas oficinas eran algo cercano al paraíso, cada quien sentado en su cubículo, haciendo informes, contestando llamadas de cuarteles vecinos, platicando tranquilamente entre ellos cuando no tenían otra cosa qué hacer y un placentero olor a café inundaba el ambiente. Pero claro, aquel día no era como cualquier otro, el estrepitoso timbre de los teléfonos que repicaban cada segundo le hacía sentir vértigo, y el ir y venir del personal que se limitaba a ignorarlo le estaba colmando los ánimos. Olía a humo pero no a café, eso se podía deber a las toneladas de cigarros que sus adictos subordinados a la nicotina se fumaron durante su ausencia. Quería pensar que por lo menos tenían la decencia de ocultar cualquier vestigio físico de su crimen y abrir las ventanas para que el humo saliera, pero podía intuir que las cajas de los cigarros estaban bajo todos esos papeles regados por el suelo, aunque no le apetecía agacharse para comprobarlo. Roy se encaminó a su despacho con la pequeña esperanza de que allí el ambiente fuera un poco más tranquilo.

La diferencia fue notable. Al cerrar la puerta el silencio se hizo realidad. Sus cuatro subordinados le miraron brevemente al verle entrar pero ninguno le dirigió la palabra, sólo Fuery le sonrió durante unos segundos para después continuar con su trabajo. El Coronel hizo un gesto con la carpeta en señal de saludo y soltó un suspiro al comprobar que el caótico escenario de hace un momento quedó atrás.

Cuando se dirigía a su escritorio vio a Havoc encender su vigésimo cigarrillo del día mientras trataba de limpiar las cenizas de su escritorio con una carpeta llena de informes, Roy estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el cigarro de la boca pero se contuvo. Mientras trabaje bien no hay problema, pensó.

—¡Pero qué mierda! Se me han acabado los bocadillos —ese era Breda, tan mal hablado como siempre—. Voy a la cafetería... ¿se le ofrece algo, jefe?

El coronel Mustang depositó la carpeta en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla antes de tomar una pluma y empezar a revisar el trabajo acumulado.

—No, Breda. Gracias.

En realidad le apetecía un café muy cargado.

—Bien coronel, con su permiso.

Miró a su subordinado hasta que éste salió de su habitación. No recordaba cuántas veces le había dicho que en las horas de trabajo se dignara en ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme, pero rara vez Breda le hacía caso y a estas alturas ya no se esforzaba en gastar saliva para repetírselo.

—Son los mejores, sin duda alguna —dijo por lo bajo con cierto aire sarcástico mientras fijaba su mirada en las hojas que tenía en frente.

Su despacho sí olía a café, o por lo menos eso era lo que él sentía. Quizá el dolor de cabeza le estaba dañando los sentidos pero el olor a café recién hecho consiguió eliminar la pestilencia que provenía de los cigarros de Havoc. Apartó su mirada del informe que tenía en la mano y giró su cabeza para mirar alrededor; pensó que tal vez uno de sus hombres puso la cafetera antes de que él llegara. Iba a levantarse para ir a buscar un poco, pero el sonido de un radio le interrumpió.

—¡LO CONSEGUÍ! —Fuery gritó desde su escritorio mientras daba un brinco que empujó su silla varios centímetros atrás— ¡Lo logré, coronel! ¡Por fin hice funcionar el radio!

Se acercó a Roy con el radio militar en la mano como un niño que quiere mostrar su último dibujo. Llevaba todo el día tratando de arreglar el único radio que tenían disponible en la oficina; un trasto tan viejo que el coronel juraba que ya ni se fabricaban. Antes de ir a la junta de emergencia le insistió al muchacho que dejara en paz ese aparato y que él le pediría a Bradley otro, pero Fuery no era de los tipos que se rendían fácilmente. Roy tomó la maquina en sus manos y le miró cuidadosamente mientras trataba de sintonizar exitosamente una señal. Después de unos segundos moviendo los gastados botones lo consiguió y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando las primeras voces tangibles se escucharon por los altavoces; a Fuery le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

—¡Excelente trabajo, sargento! —manifestó su superior mientras le devolvía el viejo radio—. Si por mí fuera le subiría el sueldo.

—No es nada, coronel. Todo sea por el ejército —el joven soldado se dirigió a su área de trabajo mirando el radio como una joya preciosa y aun cuando llegó a su lugar lo depositó con una delicadeza magistral tratando de que no se perdiera la señal recién sintonizada.

"Todo sea por el ejército", esa frase sonaba tan bien que Roy pensó que hubiera sido buena idea incluirla en la conversación que mantuvo con Erik Donson. Serviría no sólo para restregarle en la cara una vez más su incompetencia en el trabajo sino también para sonar un poco más patriótico de lo que en realidad se sentía.

Aun recordaba claramente cuando escogió a sus subordinados. Lo primero que buscó entre aquellas toneladas de expedientes, cartas de recomendación y entrevistas era a militares que no le rindieran culto a su persona. Nada de "Me gustaría trabajar con usted, el gran Alquimista de Fuego porque... blah, blah, blah", desgraciadamente hubo muchos soldados que comenzaban diciendo eso y quedaron automáticamente descartados. Él no necesitaba seguidores, ni quería ser un ídolo, ni mucho menos un héroe. Necesitaba a gente de confianza y sobre todo que fuera eficaz e inteligente a pesar de los defectos que tuvieran.

Kain Fuery era el más joven de sus colaboradores, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que el coronel Mustang dudó en elegirlo. Pensó que quizá su juventud sería un obstáculo, pero cuando el muchacho se plantó por primera vez en la oficina toda su incertidumbre desapareció. Mostraba una madurez poco habitual para su edad, tenía un objetivo fijo y haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo. Su expediente era impecable, terminó la academia militar con mención honorífica y todos los entrenamientos que hizo, desde South City hasta Briggs, culminaron con un éxito rotundo. Era un genio en el área de Tecnología de Comunicaciones y un experto en reparar todo aquello que lo demás ya hubieran dado por perdido —como el viejo radio militar—. ¿Quién necesitaba de un alquimista cuando Kain Fuery estaba cerca? Pero esas no eran todas sus cualidades, era lo suficientemente valiente como para no amedrentarse ante la constante presión de un campo de batalla y lo bastante noble como para no dejar a un cachorro mojándose bajo la lluvia.

—¿Uh? Coronel, olvidé darle esto antes —el teniente Havoc se acercó con un folio color crema y se lo extendió para que lo tomara—; es el informe de Edward Elric sobre la última misión.

—¿Fullmetal está aquí? —le extrañaba que no hiciera notar su parecencia; el niño era bajito pero tenía un inmenso ego como para pasar desapercibido.

—¿Usted creé que le apetece estar metido en éste caos? —replicó Havoc mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca y lanzaba una gran bocanada de humo—. Mandó el informe por correo, dijo que él y su hermano se quedarían unos días en Resemboll antes de venir aquí por otra misión.

El portazo de Breda logró llamar la atención de todos, traía varias bolsas en ambas manos; Roy le miró equilibrando magistralmente su carga antes de depositarla en una pequeña mesa vacía, en una esquina de la oficina.

—¡Hey, traje aperitivos para todos!

Los muchachos le agradecieron el gesto mientras el coronel Mustang le echaba una mirada fugaz al folio que el teniente le acaba de dar; no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Por lo menos Edward y Alphonse estaban bien, aunque el paradero de Scar aun era desconocido.

—Le he repetido cientos de veces que no mande el informe por correo —manifestó mientras depositaba la carpeta en su escritorio y continuó leyendo el otro dossier que dejó pendiente a un costado—. Podrían interceptarlo y la seguridad de la milicia se vería afectada.

—¡Oh, vamos, coronel! Ya sabe por qué Edward no ha venido hasta aquí —Havoc se plantó de nuevo en su cubículo mientras daba una profunda inhalación a su cigarrillo—. En primera, Edward sabe que el Cuartel es un embrollo en este momento; en segunda, el poblado de Resemboll está muy lejos; y en tercera, no quiere verle la cara a usted; ésta última razón quizá sea la más evidente.

El coronel Mustang le dirigió una mirada fulminante al teniente segundo, pero no le dijo nada, se limitó a ignorarlo. Jean Havoc tenía un sentido del humor ácido y directo, nunca se callaba. A veces pensaba que el tipo ni siquiera se dignaba en respetarlo, aunque tenía que admitir que admiraba su franqueza. Cuando le entrevistó hace años fue bastante sincero: "Tengo habilidad y fuerza, pero no me exija demasiada inteligencia", hasta el momento cumplía cabalmente con todo aquello. Havoc venía de una familia que vivía en los campos del Este, cerca de New Optain, cuyo trabajo desde varias generaciones atrás era abastecer con municiones, armas y uniformes a las áreas militares de aquella zona. Entró al ejército, supuestamente, para superarse, aunque en una ocasión también le mencionó que era porque tenía la esperanza de conocer a más chicas que en la zona rural de donde procedía. Ese era uno de los defectos del tipo, era bastante mujeriego. Roy aun recordaba la confesión que le dijo tiempo atrás y por la que estuvo a punto de darle un carpetazo en la cabeza: "Jefe, ¿le confieso algo? Estar en la milicia y traer un uniforme militar casi todo el día me ha abierto muchas puertas... y otras cosas también", así era él, siempre lo había sido. Fumaba bastante, Breda no se cansaba de decirle que era más fácil que muriera de un enfisema pulmonar que en un campo de batalla.

Heymans Breda se graduó de la academia militar siendo el primero de su clase; donde también fue compañero de Havoc. Detrás de esos kilos de sobrepeso y toneladas de comida regada por su escritorio se encontraba un hombre bastante capaz y astuto. El coronel Mustang sabía que cualquier misión que le encomendara a Breda éste la llevaría a cabo sin importar las consecuencias. Era bastante paciente y comprometido con sus tareas, además de valiente, excepto cuando le ponían un cachorro frente a él, en ese caso el pobre se ponía tan pálido como un fantasma y empezaba a tartamudear sin control. Roy no tenía ni una queja sobre él, además del caso de la chaqueta... y la fobia a los perros.

Vato Falman, quien en ese momento se encontraba más que concentrado en terminar su impecable informe, tenía una memoria eidética envidiable, le era imposible olvidar. Conocía toda la historia de Amestris como si él mismo la hubiera escrito. Tenía memorizado mapas de todo tipo, tanto nacionales como extranjeros y era capaz de recitar de un sólo golpe cada pequeño poblado, ciudad y estado de la nación. Era una base de datos andante y le era de gran ayuda al coronel. Era también el mayor de sus subordinados y el que más experiencia tenía en las cuestiones del ejército. Tenía un temperamento sereno y apacible pero también bastante leal, eso le daban la suficiente confianza a Roy como para encomendarle misiones de inteligencia y sobre todo de espionaje, donde cada palabra escuchada se le quedaba grabada en su mente.

No podía quejarse de sus muchachos, definitivamente no podía. Se sentía afortunado de tenerlos aunque rara vez se los decía, quería creer que ellos, por intuición, ya lo sabían. Tenía que admitir que gracias a ellos estaba más lejos de lo que su alquimia le podía permitir. El general Grumman nunca se cansaba de decirle que tenía bastante suerte de tener un grupo tan eficiente trabajando para él, aunque constantemente le invitaba a ampliarlo. "¿No quiere más subordinados, Coronel?" —le dijo varias veces con cierto aire pícaro en su voz— "Una o dos mujeres más quedarían excelente en su equipo de trabajo ¿no creé?" Roy siempre se negó a la propuesta de Grumman y él, en respuesta, le respondía con otras palabras comprometedoras "¡Comprendo por qué razón rechaza mi propuesta! Usted sólo tiene ojos para mi nieta ¿verdad?". Roy sonrió al recordar al viejo y sus conversaciones tan triviales y recurrentes. La nieta de la que Grumman hablaba —aunque nunca mencionaba su nombre— era la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye.

Riza Hawkeye...

Teniente Hawkeye...

Roy despegó la vista de la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y fijó su mirada en el escritorio que quedaba casi enfrente del suyo, al otro extremo de la oficina. Estaba vacío.

—¿Dónde está Hawkeye? —fue una pregunta mecánica, ni siquiera la dijo en voz alta o a alguien en particular, pero seguía sin despejar los ojos del escritorio de la teniente. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde, aun faltaban dos horas para salir del trabajo y quizá tendrían que trabajar horas extras como lo estuvieron haciendo toda la semana por los motivos que ya todos conocían.

Fue Havoc quien, con el cigarro en la boca, balbuceó unas palabras intangibles mientras señalaba con su mano derecha una puerta que quedaba detrás de él. Aquel cuarto solían usarlo para archivar todos los casos que pasaban a formar parte de investigaciones concluidas. También tenían ahí una cafetera, quizá de allí venía el olor que inundaba el ambiente. La teniente probablemente se encontraba guardando los documentos que estaban en el escritorio de él antes de irse a la junta que el Führer citó para esa tarde. Era lo más lógico, pues antes de salir de su despacho —cinco horas atrás— toda su mesa era un desastre. Para cuando llegó sólo tenía un puñado de carpetas perfectamente apiladas en el centro del escritorio, esperando ser revisadas y firmadas por él.

Estaba exhausto, tenía que estarlo si ni siquiera pudo percatarse de la ausencia de la teniente. Aquél que tuviera la idea de que ser coronel era bastante fácil estaba muy equivocado. Era tan agotador que pasaba días en que no dormía nada y apenas comía. Firmar papeles quizá fuera tedioso pero también era lo más liviano. Las juntas, las misiones, los casos, los viajes, supervisiones, entrenamientos, crímenes, alquimistas y todas esas cosas venían en mayores cantidades después de que una nueva franja o estrella aparecía en su uniforme; pero no podía quejarse, sabía de antemano que todo eso se volvería cien veces más complicado si es que algún día quería llegar al puesto más alto de la milicia. Y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Firmó el último expediente que tenía pendiente, cerró la carpeta y la depositó junto con los demás documentos revisados. Aun no terminaba, faltaba checar todo lo que sus hombres estaban escribiendo. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y el frasco de pastillas en su escritorio quedó vacío desde varios días atrás. Con aíre de resignación y aprovechando el breve descanso que tenía recostó su cabeza en el escritorio apoyándola sobre sus brazos. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ni siquiera pensó haberse dormido. Fue el sonido de un vaso de vidrio siendo depositado sobre su escritorio lo que le sacó del letargo en el que estaba metido. Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, lo que provocó que el dolor se intensificara, mientras un vértigo extraño se apoderaba de él. Cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor, esperando a que la sensación de mareo remitiera un poco.

—¿Se encuentra bien, coronel?

Roy notó cierta preocupación en la voz de la teniente e hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo siento. Es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

—¿Pequeño? —le cuestionó ella con cierto aire de incredulidad mientras le acercaba con su mano el vaso que puso sobre el escritorio— ¿De esos pequeños dolores que provocan vértigo, fatiga y mal humor?

El coronel Mustang tomó el vaso antes de apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Sí, uno de esos.

Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo pero Riza le extendió inmediatamente un par de pastillas que tenía en su mano. ¿Es que acaso le leía la mente? Era eso o quizá su dolor de cabeza era demasiado evidente.

—¿Puedo llevarme estos informes, coronel? —le preguntó ella mientras señalaba los expedientes ya revisados por él minutos atrás.

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Quiere un poco de café?

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras tomaba las pastillas y el agua.

Las habilidades de Riza Hawkeye eran varias y abarcan un amplio rango de actividades. Tenía una puntería envidiable y era reconocida oficialmente como una de las mejores francotiradoras del ejército de Amestris. También tenía el sagrado don de hacer que el espantoso café del Cuartel General —cuya única virtud era su olor— supiera relativamente bien.

La teniente Hawkeye era la representación más fidedigna del soldado perfecto: inteligente, audaz, valiente, con un carácter inmutable, casi estoico. Pero el coronel sabía que detrás de esa fachada de militar incorruptible y su personalidad aparentemente fría se escondía una persona sumamente gentil. Lo suficientemente amable como para darle un hogar al perrito que el sargento Fuery rescató de la lluvia un par de años atrás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Falman, quien habló por primera vez desde que él llegó a su oficina.

—Teniente segundo ¿ha terminado ya el informe sobre las municiones utilizadas por el ejército esta última semana?

—Terminado —Havoc le dio un fuerte soplido a las dos carpetas que descansaban en su escritorio, tratando de quitar cualquier rastro mínimo de cenizas, y se las extendió a Falman que acababa de levantarse con sus expedientes terminados.

—Aquí está el informe de logística de las misiones de inteligencia que se llevaron a cabo esta semana, oficial Falman. —Fuery terminó su informe justo después de que se supo que los responsables de los atentados fueron capturados. Nunca dejaba que los folios se acumularan en su escritorio y usualmente sus trabajos hacían gala de especificaciones técnicas que muy pocos militares conocían. Vato Falman ni siquiera se molestaba en revisar las carpetas pues sabía que siempre estarían impecables y perfectamente bien redactas.

—Teniente Breda ¿ya terminó su informe? —continuó el militar.

Breda se atragantó con un bocadillo al escuchar su nombre y carraspeó un poco antes de contestar.

—Vamos Falman, espera un momento, acabo de hacer una salida de emergencia para comprar más comida. Dame un respiro ¿quieres? Por cierto, te traje unas galletas de chocolate, si no las quieres me la das.

—Vale, esperaré un par de minutos más. Y gracias por las galletas —el teniente Falman no pudo evitar sonreír ante la poca seriedad que Breda siempre mostraba ante todo. Depositó los informes en el escritorio de su superior y se dirigió a preparase una taza de café.

—¿Saben una cosa? —Havoc tenía encaramado los pies en su escritorio y estaba concentrado tratando de encender un nuevo cigarrillo con un encendedor que, al parecer, ya no tenía gas almacenado—. El mundo sería más triste si no existiera el cigarro.

—Sí Havoc, sería un mundo más triste pero por lo menos más limpio y sano. Así que te vas a fumar afuera de una puñetera vez o te meteré el maldito cigarro por la nariz. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy el fumador pasivo más grande de todo el jodido cuartel —protestó el teniente Breda, quien tenía su cubículo enseguida del de su amigo y por la posición del gran ventanal de la oficina usualmente el humo terminaba frente a su cara.

Su superior les dirigió una fugaz mirada desde su escritorio, donde los informes iban desapareciendo poco a poco dejando limpia la superficie. Conversaciones tan triviales como esas eran las que él apreciaba en días ajetreados como los que últimamente estaba teniendo, pero usualmente trataba de parecer indiferente frente a ellas. Jean Havoc y Heymans Breda gastaban parte de sus horas de trabajo en discutir asuntos banales como ese, parecían hermanos. Quizá el hecho de haber compartido varios años en la academia les dio ese vínculo tan único entre ellos.

—Tus insultos no me ofenden Breda. Aunque mi encendedor no funciona y mi cigarro se siente solitario sin el fuego que lo calienta y lo consume lentamente —el joven teniente alargó la última palabra durante varios segundos; lanzó un suspiro y perdió su mirada en el techo dándole un toque poético a la frase, lo que provocó una expresión extraña en la cara de su antiguo compañero de clases.

—Havoc, ¿estás drogado? —Breda miró a Fuery interrogativamente, mientras éste dejaba de mirar su radio para concentrarse en el teniente segundo— Fuery, ¿será este el primer síntoma de una embolia cerebral?

—Cállate, estoy actuando.

—Pues lo haces patético, amigo —aseguró tajantemente Breda.

—Jefe ¿me prende el cigarro con su magia? —Havoc miró al coronel Mustang e hizo un gesto con los dedos de su mano derecha, emulando la acción del Alquimista de Fuego.

—No —Roy continuó firmando las hojas que tenía en su mano sin despegar la mirada de ellas, y pretendió ignorar a su subordinado, aunque aclaró—: Y no es magia, es ciencia.

El rubio militar agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota dejando con una falsa resignación el cigarrillo sobre su escritorio. Todo parecía indicar que no lo encendería hasta llegar a su casa, pero en ese momento Riza —quien salía de la habitación contigua— le entregó una cajetilla de fósforos. A Havoc se le iluminaron los ojos en un gesto infantil.

—¡Teniente Hawkeye ha salvado mi vida! —expresó efusivamente mientras besaba la cajilla varias veces antes de encender el cigarro— ¡Para mí esto es como la mismísima Piedra Filosofal!

—¿Como la Piedra Filosofal? —cuestionó Breda mientras le dirigía una mirada desconcertante—. ¡La Piedra Filosofal le da vida eterna a quienes la posean! ¿En qué planeta un fósforo para encender un cigarro puede competir contra eso?

—¡En el mío Breda! ¡En mi planeta!

—Chicos, dejen de discutir por algo así ¿quieren? —les pidió amablemente Riza, quien escuchaba divertida—. Y teniente Havoc, por favor no lance el humo hacia el escritorio del teniente Breda.

—Yo no lo lanzo, teniente. Se va solito, mire… —el muchacho le dio una gran inhalada al cigarrillo recién encendido y después exhaló, provocando que una bocanada de humo saliera de su boca y que, debido al viento que entraba desde las ventanas ubicadas a espaldas del escritorio del coronel Mustang, se desplazara al cubículo del teniente Breda— ¿Vieron? ¿Quieren que lo haga otra vez para los que no vieron?

Riza le reprochó con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado con dos tazas de café en la mano. Breda, por su parte, miró todo el acto con una mueca de desprecio.

—Te estás ganando el infierno por mérito propio, Havoc.

—Qué poco aguantas —el teniente esbozó una risa burlona ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

—¡Vete al demonio! ¡Se trata de mi salud, animal!

—¡Es suficiente! —Roy Mustang se levantó de golpe tratando de parecer molesto aunque no funcionó; la brusquedad de su movimiento le provocó el vértigo más terrible de aquel día y lentamente volvió a sentarse en la silla. Colocó las manos en sus ojos intentando que el mareo remitiera un poco—. Teniente Havoc dele su cubículo a Breda. Breda tome el asiento de Havoc.

—¡GENIAL!

—¡¿QUÉ JEFE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —el tono de Jean Havoc sonó exagerado aunque no por eso falso—. ¡He estado en éste lugar desde que nos cambiamos a Ciudad Central, coronel! ¡No puede quitarme de aquí!

—¡Havoc, no cuestiones mi autoridad, sólo haz lo que te digo! —bramó el joven alquimista, intentando no levantar mucho la voz para no empeorar su dolor— ¡Soy tu superior, y si te digo que te sientes en el piso pues te sientas en el piso y punto!

—Entonces, ¿me siento en el piso o en lugar de Breda?

Roy Mustang quitó las manos con las que se cubría el rostro y miro impaciente a su subordinado que, sentado aun en su asiento, esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Teniente… —el tono pausado de su voz indicaba un alto índice de ira contenida—, o hace lo que le digo y se queda callado, o me encargaré yo mismo de que el próximo lugar en el que se siente sea en los campos olvidados del Este.

—Maldición, esto es sólo una más de las tantas injusticias contra mi persona —Havoc se levantó de su asiento de mala gana con la cabeza gacha, lo que le daba el aspecto de un niño castigado, mientras le ofrecía su asiento al teniente Breda, que esperaba detrás de él —. Primero me obligan a dejar a mi novia en el Este y luego me quitan mi asiento.

—Sabe una cosa, teniente primero —Kain Fuery intentó alentar un poco al deprimido militar—: tal vez si deja de fumar le devuelvan su asiento.

Havoc le miró incrédulo.

—Primero muerto antes de dejar la nicotina, Fuery; aunque gracias por tu consejo.

Fuery se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta del rubio mientras volvía a enfocar su atención en la limpieza del radio recién arreglado.

—Y espero que ya no se hable más sobre cigarros y humo en esta oficina. No estoy de humor para lidiar con estas cosas.

—Creo que su táctica pondrá una solución definitiva al problema, coronel —manifestó Falman mientras abría un pequeño paquete de galletas de chocolate—. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué no se le ocurrió antes?

Roy Mustang quitó la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo y entrecerró sus ojos cansados para enfocar al oficial Falman, quien le lanzó la pregunta definitiva. Desde que llegaron al Cuartel de Ciudad Central las discusiones entre Breda y Havoc eran las mismas, casi idénticas a la que se tuvieron en ese momentos. Usualmente ambos se quedaban callados después de una llamada de atención por parte de la teniente Hawkeye o de él, pero Fuery y Falman rara vez intervenían. La mayoría de las veces Riza cerraba la ventana a espaldas de su escritorio y la discusión terminaba; pero el único con el poder de cambiarles de lugar era él, al ser su superior, y nunca antes recurrió a ese método hasta ese día. Roy dirigió su mirada a su asistente —quien acababa de ponerle una taza humeante sobre su escritorio— esperando encontrar en ella una respuesta a la pregunta de Falman, pero Riza sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dirigirle una mirada divertida. El coronel Mustang volvió su atención a Falman, aunque para ese momento ya todos sus subordinados le veían, esperando la respuesta.

—Pues… pues… porque hoy me duele la cabeza, y otros días no.

Fue una respuesta simple, nacida de la más absoluta espontaneidad. Falman y Fuery se limitaron a asentir ante sus palabras; rara vez cuestionaban sus contestaciones. Breda soltó una risilla, pero no dijo nada más. Havoc por el contrario se veía insatisfecho, dispuesto a luchar por sus derechos.

—¡¿Es decir que me quitó de mi escritorio sólo porque le duele la cabeza?!

—¡Maldita sea, Havoc! ¡Deja de cuestionarme!

—Coronel… —Riza le acercó la taza de café mientras le miraba pacientemente— el teniente Havoc solamente está bromeando.

Roy tomó la taza e intercaló su mirada entre su asistente y su subordinado, quien sólo se limitaba a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Deja las bromas para otro momento Havoc, hoy no estoy para esta clase de conversaciones.

Jean Havoc hizo un rápido saludo militar en señal de acatamiento a la orden de su superior y siguió fumando tranquilamente su cigarrillo desde su nuevo cubículo.

….

Los minutos posteriores a aquella conversación transcurrieron en una absoluta calma; salvo el coronel Mustang —que continuaba revisando un par de informes que llegaron a última hora— nadie más tenía trabajo pendiente. Las tazas de café quedaron vacías varios minutos atrás.

—Si ya terminaron sus informes pueden retirarse —expresó el alquimista mientras cerraba la carpeta que tenía frente a él.

—¡Pero faltan veinte minutos para las ocho, Coronel!

—Cierra la boca, Fuery —interrumpió Breda mientras tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla—. Sólo toma tus cosas y larguémonos de aquí antes de que el jefe se arrepienta. Además, tengo hambre.

—Estamos aquí desde las seis de la mañana, sargento —manifestó metódicamente Falman—. El Artículo 3° del Capítulo XVII del Reglamento Militar estipula, y cito textualmente, que: "Todo militar que llegue antes de su hora de trabajo tiene el derecho de ausentarse y/o salir antes del horario establecida como salida oficial siempre y cuando la ausencia temprana no sobrepase el tiempo de 120 minutos laborales y que ésta, a su vez, no intervenga con el trabajo pendiente".

Todos en aquella habitación —incluso Hawkeye— miraron al oficial Falman con curiosidad mientras recitaba de memoria aquel artículo olvidado en algún lugar del reglamento de la milicia. Fue el coronel Mustang quien rompió aquel silencio sepulcral:

—En otras palabras: se pueden ir. Gracias, Falman.

—Breda, te invito a cenar… —exclamó el teniente Havoc, quien ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y huir de la oficina—, pero pagas tú.

—¡Pero qué clase de invitación es esa!

Ambos se fueron discutiendo de la oficina seguidos de Vato Falman y Kain Fuery, quienes miraban la escena divertidos.

—¡Parecen niños! —gritó el alquimista mientras veía que cerraban la puerta y una tranquilidad inusitada invadía la oficina—. ¿Usted no se va, teniente?

Riza Hawkeye se encontraba revisando una serie de expedientes desde su escritorio antes de colocarles el sello del cuartel y guardarlos en el archivero.

—No, coronel, gracias. Esperaré a que usted termine.

Roy tomó la última carpeta, la abrió, tomó la última página del informe, lo firmó, cerró la carpeta y la depositó a un costado de su escritorio.

—Ya terminé.

Riza levantó la mirada hacía su superior, mirándole con incredulidad.

—Coronel, ese informe tiene 20 páginas. Al menos que usted lea a la velocidad de la luz, que lo dudo mucho, le aseguro que no ha terminado de leer ni el primer párrafo de la hoja principal.

—Vamos, teniente. No me dirá que tengo que leer todo un informe sobre las municiones utilizadas por el ejército durante la captura de los terroristas.

—De hecho sí, tiene que hacerlo —le indicó Riza—. Es su trabajo, señor.

Roy se frotó los ojos y bostezó de aburrimiento y de sueño; tomó el informe de nuevo y empezó a leer a regañadientes. Pudo haber alargado aquella conversación por un tiempo más. Quizá hasta podía convencer a la teniente Hawkeye para dejar pendiente aquel expediente y archivarlo mañana, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez porque a esas alturas del día, después de una jornada laboral de 14 horas, lo único que le apetecía era dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Riza temrinó de sellar los informes de aquel día y les archivó detenidamente en sus respectivas secciones.

—Este informe es aburrido y redundante —sentenció el coronel Mustang mientras colocaba la décima hoja sobre el escritorio.

—Coronel, ¿por lo menos se dignó en leer los informes que estaban sobre su escritorio anteriores a este?

Roy levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada especulativa de ella.

—¿Sí?

Una pregunta contestada con otra pregunta. Riza Hawkeye sabía que cuando su superior contestaba con un 'sí' dudoso la respuesta siempre era un 'no' exacto.

—Coronel…

—Teniente, por favor. No iba a leer 500 hojas de puros expedientes que terminarán arrumbados en los archiveros de la habitación contigua acumulando polvo hasta que sus páginas se pongan amarillas. El Führer jamás los leerá, se lo aseguro. No sé para qué podrían servirnos.

—Para futuras referencias.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el Coronel con cierto desconcierto en su voz mientras trataba de encontrar la página donde se quedó leyendo.

—Señor, tiene que leer los informes para futuras referencias. Si en los próximos años ocurre un atentado parecido las autoridades recurrirán a usted para que les dé a conocer hechos en el pasado que pudieran tener relevancia o algún tipo de vínculo con ese nuevo ataque. Además, le pedirían los informes almacenados; y usted deberá saber en dónde están y bajo qué nombre.

El coronel Mustang solía sorprenderse muy a menudo por las respuestas tan exactas que su asistente le daba algunas veces. No se lo reprochaba, pues en el fondo ella tenía razón, pero aquel día en especial —el peor de la semana— deseaba que todo terminara ya. Estaba harto de leer tanta documentación y asistir a larguísimas juntas. Derrotado y agotado decidió continuar leyendo aquel infinito informe; aunque su silencio no duró mucho.

—Teniente, y ¿qué pasa si la habitación donde están los archivos se incendia por accidente?

La teniente Hawkeye no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras de su superior. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ya no quería continuar en aquel lugar. Aunque la pregunta fue hecha con total seriedad ella sabía que la intención del coronel era hacer más fácil aquellos últimos minutos de trabajo extra.

—¿Por accidente? —cuestionó ella mientras acomodada un par de libros en la estantería lateral—. ¿No es demasiado sospechoso que haya un incendio 'accidental' en el cuarto de archivos del Alquimista de Fuego?

—Demasiado sospechoso sí, pero nadie sabrá que fue porque no leí el 50% de los informes que están allí metidos.

Riza ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, pero intuía, por el tono de su voz que el también sonreía.

—Tuvo un día difícil ¿verdad? —ella fue directo al punto.

—¿Se nota? —respondió seriamente él, que se encontraba de nuevo sumergido en el informe monumental que tenía en su escritorio cuyas páginas ya estaban revueltas y era imposible encontrarles orden.

—Creí que la junta había sido fructífera —la teniente Hawkeye se acercó al escritorio de su superior para recoger la taza vacía—. ¿Quiere más café?

—No, gracias —musitó él—. La junta estuvo bien. Bradley dijo lo que tenía que decir, nosotros escuchamos lo que teníamos qué escuchar y todos vivimos felices para siempre. El día fue pesado, pero he tenido peores. Aunque de regreso a la oficina tuve que soportar una conversación con Donson, y el tipo casi agota mi paciencia… más que Breda y Havoc juntos.

—¿Donson? —Riza trató de conocer el apellido, pero no recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nombre.

—El coronel Erik Donson, el tipo que tomó mi lugar en el Este.

—Oh, ese Erik Donson —ya lo recordaba, de hecho lo conocía desde los tiempos de la guerra de Ishval—. ¿Sigue tan feliz como siempre?

—Rebosante de una alegría descomunal —el sarcasmo en su voz fue lo suficientemente notable como para que ella captara su molestia—. Le envidio.

—Y supongo que él le dijo algo que a usted no le gustó.

—Nada de lo que Donson diga me gusta —musitó el alquimista con cierta desgana—. Él creía que los atentados los cometió Scar. Le dije que Scar no ataca de esa manera, y después mencionó algo sobre la aniquilación de Ishval y sobre el hecho de que, al parecer, habíamos olvidado aniquilar a unos cuantos… y después se rió como si no existiera un mañana. Me dio algo de miedo.

Riza, quien se encontraba ordenando los cubículos del resto de sus compañeros, trató de recordar una vieja conversación que Donson tuvo con su escuadrón en los tiempos de la Guerra Civil. "¡Mátenlos! ¡Mátenlos a todos!" —les insistió el hombre con un aire optimista— "Quiero la cabeza de esos ishvalitas sobre esta misma mesa. El que mate a más gente gana, JAJAJAJA".

—Entiendo totalmente a lo que se refiere, Coronel.

—Pues esa fue nuestra espectacular conversación —masculló el militar, quien aún seguía empeñado en darle orden al expediente de veinte páginas que ahora lucía desparramado por todo el escritorio. La palabra frustración no alcanzaba a describir su ánimo—. Después dijo que tenía que regresar a Ciudad del Este esta misma noche porque sus subordinados eran unos inútiles.

—¡Oh! ¿Este es el coronel del que el general Grumman siempre reniega?

—El mismo —señaló su superior—. Cuando iba llegando a la oficina me preguntó qué tal trabajaban mis subordinados.

Roy Mustang no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de aquella conversación y lo ridículo que resultó decir todo aquello después de ver a Breda y Havoc pelear como niños de pre-escolar.

—¿Y cuál fue su respuesta, señor? —ella ya sabía cuál era su respuesta, siempre presumía tener a los mejores hombres trabajando para él sin importar que, una vez cerrada la puerta de su oficina, tuviera que lidiar el humo de los cigarrillos de Havoc, la comida de Breda, los tecnicismos de Fuery y la inteligencia aplastante de Falman.

—Le dije que tengo a los mejores. A veces bromearan más de la cuenta o discutirán por cosas sin sentido pero sé que al final del día el trabajo estará hecho, tal y como sucedió ahora…—aquella frase sonó tono divertida y, hasta cierto punto, con un toque de orgullo—. Teniente ¿tiene algún método específico para acomodar expedientes desacomodados? Estoy a punto de prenderle fuego a esto.

Ella se acercó sonriendo a su escritorio y le quitó las hojas que tenía en las manos para encontrarles el orden que él nunca pudo encontrar.

—¿Y Donson qué le contestó al respecto?

—Nada, no dejé que respondiera. Me metí a la oficina y le cerré la puerta.

Aquel acto, por alguna razón, le hacía sentir bien. Erik Donson hablaba hasta que se le sacaba la garganta. Tratar de zafarse de él resultaba más difícil que huir de las largas juntas que King Bradley solía hacer muy a menudo.

Riza lo miró con cierta disconformidad y le entregó el informe perfectamente acomodad dentro de la carpeta.

—¿No creé que eso se vio muy infantil?

Roy sólo se encogió de hombros inocentemente; sabía que la teniente lo estaba comparando con Havoc y Breda, pero él no era Donson, o por lo menos intentaba no ser tan chocante.

—Así que en verdad tiene un método para acomodar los informes desacomodados… —dijo con curiosidad cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Sólo es cuestión de ver que el final de una hoja sea coherente con la otra.

—Bueno, es el mismo método que yo uso cuando no tengo dolor de cabeza.

—¿El dolor no disminuyó con las pastillas?

—No, y si lo hizo supongo que la discusión de Breda y Havoc arruinó el efecto.

—Vaya a descansar, coronel —sentenció ella pacientemente.

—Vámonos —señaló él—. Si no te vas tú no me voy yo.

El eterno acuerdo mutuo de no abandonar la oficina si el otro no lo hacía. Quizá ninguno de los dos recordaba cuándo empezó aquella costumbre, que no era todos los días, pero era frecuentemente, usualmente cuando sólo quedaban ellos dos. Era una mecánica rutinaria que se repetía aquellos días difíciles y extenuantes de mucho trabajo y poca tranquilidad.

Roy no esperó a que Riza contestara, dejó el informe —firmado con mucha anterioridad— sobre el escritorio y se dirigió el al perchero donde descansaban los abrigos de ambos, descolgándolos rápidamente.

—Se nota que le urge salir de aquí, coronel —Riza tomó el expediente que él acaba de dejar y lo metió dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—De hecho sí. La invito a cenar, teniente.

—No es necesario, señor —respondió ella, mientras tomaba el abrigo que él le ofrecía—. Además creí que se sentía cansado.

—Nunca estoy cansado para comer —añadió él mientras abría la puerta del despacho—. Madame Christmas me invitó a cenar a su casa. El general Grumman también estará allá.

Riza lo miró extrañada. Aunque Grumman y Madame Christmas se conocías desde hace décadas no era común verlos en el mismo lugar.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—No realmente —dijo un tanto reflexivo—. Creo que es por haber sido transferido a Ciudad Central. Aprovechó estas fechas que el general Grumman está aquí por el caso de los atentados para invitarlo también a él. Además, Madame Christmas me dijo ayer: "No te olvides de traer a Elizabeth". Me corre de su casa si no te llevo, así que por favor no me digas que no.

—No le diré que no, señor.

—Déjate de formalidades —argumentó él rápidamente—, y recuérdeme brindar por los mejores subordinados de toda la milicia de Amestris.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. Ella estaba exhausta y también deseaba descansar, pero tampoco podía rechazar una invitación como aquella. Salir de la rutina de vez en cuando era satisfactorio, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos o un par de horas.

Era verdad que muy pocas veces tenían tiempo para convivir de aquella forma, sin embargo, esos escasísimos momentos solían aprovecharlos bastante bien. No tenían un trabajo fácil y nunca estaban fuera de peligro. Después de la muerte de Maes Hughes o de los crímenes de Scar sabían que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que se vivieran aquellos días de paz y tranquilidad que tanto añoraban.

Cuando salieron del Cuartel General una fría brisa se hizo sentir por las calles de Ciudad Central. Estaba a punto de iniciar el invierno y los ciudadanos ya se preparaban para las típicas festividades de Año Nuevo.

—¿Crees que algún día les tenga que decir a los muchachos que los considero los mejores subordinados?

—No creo que sea necesario, coronel; creo que ellos ya lo saben. Así como también saben que tienen al mejor jefe del ejército de Amestris.

El la miró complacido y ella sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras su mirada se perdía entre los jardines de la plaza donde dos niños jugaban con un cachorro.

Roy Mustang era feliz a su manera; no podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba, pues desde su punto de vista sentía que vivía mejor de lo que en realidad se merecía. El pasado era algo que a ambos les dolía recordar y, hasta cierto punto, les impedía ser completamente feliz, pero también entendían que no podían —ni debían— martirizarse tanto por situaciones que ya no podían cambiar de aquellos últimos años. Quizá por eso se limitaban a intentar cambiar el futuro; para que las próximas generaciones no tuvieran que lidiar con aquellas cosas por las que ellos pasaron. Pero sabían que no lo conseguirían luchando completamente solos; quizá por eso se aferraban tanto a ese un grupo de cuatro jóvenes soldados que también creían en sus ideales y que no dudarían nunca en defenderlos hasta la muerte.


End file.
